Buzhou Mountain
Buzhou Mountain is a battlefield that is accessed by clicking the statue in your capital city. The player needs to be at least a Development Minister to access, and any player may access it for free once daily. An additional entrance will cost 50 WC. Training Styles There are three different training styles that are available for the Buzhou Mountain, and they are: * Experience - Drops consist of experience books, which range from 500,000 experience, to 100 million experience. * Legend - Players may receive new legends found in the Mountain, with higher ability legends found deeper. The current limit on ability is 60. * Armoury - Players may receive rare jewels, mounts, and high level purple and orange equipment. The chance of this dropping increases with deeper floors. The fight Note:You do not get to refill troops until you are done with that specific floor! Once the player clicks fight, the entire floor will be attacked, which will take up more than one battle. Troops will not be able to be refilled until that entire floor is cleared. The legends during the fight behave differently than other battles. The legends carry different artefacts that are used throughout the battle, some being reducers and healers, so players should be aware of this before heading in. Buzhou legends also do not go in order as they appear. Once you enter Buzhou Mountain you will face the Legends on each floor! You must defeat the Legends on each floor to proceed to the next floor. You may also choose to retreat when faced with a strong opponnent. Or you could supply your army with support troops to increase its combat power! Before entering Buzhou Mountains stating: Note: Troops that stay in Buzhou Mountain overnight will be automatically returned to their starting Stronghold on the next day! This does happen during reset, but during maintenance, if you leave your troops in Buzhou Mountains, they will stay in it and get put back on floor 1 so all floors can be fought again afterwards. This gives you one extra run through the mountains. The soldiers encountered are normal troops on floors 1-3, floor 4 opponents have elite troops and floor 5+ opponents have Aberra troops. Buzhou Mountain Floor 4 requires elite troops. Buzhou Mountain Floor 1 is about as difficult as SP floor 11. Opponents * Floor 4 * Floor 5 * Floor 6 * Floor 7 * Floor 8 * Floor 9 Results When each wave is defeated, players get the reputation and experience, even if the next waves defeat the player. At the end of each floor is the possibility of a drop or legend capture. At this time, the player may either refill their troops with an Army Aid and continue on, or to recall. Once recalled, players may not enter back in until their limit is refilled, or they pay 50 WoLCash. Loots * Floor 1 * Floor 2 * Floor 3 * Floor 4 * Floor 5 * Floor 6 * Floor 7 * Floor 8 * Floor 9 * Floor 10 Hints & Tips *Get a nullifier such as a five-element destiny or a Terrain Map before attempting Buzhou Mountain, as the artefacts deal more damage than the troops. *Alternate types of training whenever you do Buzhou Mountain. For example, if you did Legend Based on one day, do Armoury Based the next day, and do Experience Based the day thereafter. On the fourth day, go back to legend based. You may however skip the XP based training, though, because you get lots of XP's from the battle anyway if you're in an alliance. *XP books (even the Emperor Experience Book) never sell for much more than 30 cash in the market, because it only costs 50 cash to re-enter Buzhou Mountain, and XP books are 100% drops. Trivia Buzhou Mountain was an ancient Chinese mythological mountain which according to old texts lay to the northwest of the Kunlun Mountains, in a location today referred to as the Pamir Mountains Category:Mechanics